totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama: Summer Camp
After six seasons of Total Drama, Chris McLean was fired because of his time in jail. The producers hired a new host and since Total Drama was renewed for another season, they decided to do a season on an actual summer camp in an area near the border of Canada. Camp Welfurton, which was named after the billionaire who gave the producers the camp, is the new location of Total Drama. The new host, named Michael Vince, rallied up sixteen brand new campers to compete without life-threatening challenges, maybe, and to win one million dollars. With Total Drama basically starting all over, who will win this reinvented competition? Will it stay the same? Will there be any drama? Find out, on Total...Drama...Summer Camp! Contestants (Campers) In alphabetical order: 1. Arianna (female), the Lustful Beauty 2. Axel (male), the Blunt Bully 3. Briana (female), the Stereotypical Teen Girl 4. Clayton (male), the Nosy Kid 5. Dalilah (female), the Confused Hipster 6. Dara (female), the Sweetie 7. Marco (male), the War Reenactor 8. Marcy (female), the Superstitious 9. Nolan (male), the Coffee Addict 10. Norman (male), the Abnormal Guy 11. Precious (female), the Sadistic Cheerleader 12. Roland (male), the Secret Geek 13. Rowan (female), the Quiet Book Reader 14. Talia (female), the Control Freak 15. Troye (male), the One Who had an Alien Encounter 16. Winston (male), the "Badboy" Asian Teams The Rowdy Robins Coming Soon The Tedious Turtles Coming Soon Episodes (Chapters) Episode One; "Are You Ready?" Introduction: Michael Vince is seen, camera right on him, he is wearing a tuxedo with a red tie and dark brown loafers. As soon as the camera is rolling, Michael puts on a big smile. He is standing next to a big sign that says "Camp Wulferton", behind him are four different cabins and a bigger cabin in the middle. The scenery is also standing out in the background, with beautiful lush forests and clear-water beaches. There is also an area farther away from the main campgrounds, where vicious animals inhabit and undiscovered terrain live and blossoms. The host, then, begins to speak, "Hello viewers and Total Drama fans. I am your new host, Michael Vince, here to introduce to you a brand new season of Total Drama! You must confused with a new face around here and why your old host isn't here, well, let me explain. Chris McLean was fired after all the dangerous stunts, arrests, and illegal challenges he did with the contestants in the past. Which is why I, Michael Vince, am here to host this season of Total Drama. "After six seasons of doing dangerous, and may I add illegal, challenges that injured our past contestants, the producers decided to start all over from where they started. You may be wondering, 'Where is Camp Wawanakwa?", well, Camp Wawanakwa was closed from the public and destroyed. This is the reason why we are in a totally different location! Camp! WULFERTON!" Michael walks towards the white-sand beach with water so clear you could see fish swimming around your feet. Michael takes off his shoes and socks and digs his bare feet into the sand, "Sixteen contestants will compete for one million dollars! A brand new staff, brand new challenges, and brand new campers coming to this campsite just for your entertainment!" Michael smiles widely, showing off his pearly white teeth that shined with the sun reflecting off of them. Michael sits on the beach and stares towards the ocean, spacing out. He comes to his senses and looks back at the camera, his smile still on his face. "This is Total...Drama...Summer Camp!" he says with much passion. Song Plays 'The Campers Revealed: '~Coming Soon~